


Notes on a Fridge

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Valentine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Jim and Bones relationship as portrayed by the notes Bones leave Jim on the refrigerator each morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes on a Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kimuracarter/1897261/59995/59995_original.jpg) for the graphical version.
> 
> I do not own Star Trek or its characters, and I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Jim: Since you probably don't remember even half of what happened last night, you owe me 27 credits and a new bath mat.

That's the last time I let Gaila pick the bar.  
-Leonard

~~~

Jim: If you don't take your damn medicine, I'm not signing off on anything to get you back into your hand to hand combat class! 

I had better see you at the clinic during lunch for a check up. Or else!  
-DOCTOR McCoy

~~~

Jim: You really shouldn't keep your comm around when you're drunk. All evidence has been carefully saved and will be used for blackmail at will. Have a nice day!  
-Leonard

~~~

Jim: I made beef pot pie. Leftovers are in the fridge. Only eat the ones with a gigantic J on them. Otherwise, I'm not taking any pity if you have an allergic reaction, infant.  
-Leonard

~~~

Jim: I just realized that I have an extra shift to cover at the clinic, so I have to cancel tonight's plans. Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you.  
-Bones

~~~

Jim: When the hell was the last time you slept? Given that you stumbled into my room, face planted on the couch, and started snoring, I'm going to guess it's been a while. I'll be back this afternoon. Your ass better still be on the couch resting, or so help me, I will track you down and hypo you with a sedative. GO BACK TO SLEEP!  
-Bones

~~~

Jim: I heard you take a call late last night from your mom. I'll be back after dinner if you need to talk. And yes, we can break into the good bourbon, if you want.  
-Bones

~~~

Jim: I know that prank in the clinic was you. I will have my revenge. Just you wait, brat.  
-Bones

~~~

Kid, I'm sorry I bit your damn head off when you asked if I wanted to spend Valentine's Day together. I haven't celebrated Single Awareness Day in a long time, and it -- well, it's a painful subject sometimes. I'll talk to you tonight.  
-Bones

~~~

Jim: Last night was the most fun I've had in a long time. I don't know why I flipped out when you asked me to spend Valentine's Day with you. There's no one else I would rather have spent it with. In fact, I'd like to spend a lot of other days with you, Jim. Whatever's left of my bitter old heart, darlin', it's yours.  
Love,  
Bones


End file.
